


Art für tothecrimescene's story "De fato moteo"

by mella68



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art für tothecrimescene's story "De fato moteo"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De fato mateo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80039) by tothecrimescene. 



Zusammenfassung der Story: 

Thorsten Lannert verlässt sein Universum, um in Stuttgart das Schicksal eines einzelnen Menschen zu beeinflussen, wie es sein Volk schon seit Jahrhunderten tut. Doch er hat seine Zweifel am System, allein in schlaflosen Nächten...

 


End file.
